piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Grenade
Definition A grenade is a small, handheld bomb that is thrown at enemies once it has been primed. In Pirates of the Caribbean Online, the pirate can use grenades to attack multiple enemies at once. But they should never be thrown at your own feet. It is possible to die from throwing too many grenades at yourself. Level Up! Leveling up your grenades adds +8 HP, +0 Voodoo Grenade Quest At Notoriety Level 20, pirates receive a quest to see Jack Sparrow who then sends them to Ewan McCraken, a gunsmith on Port Royal. He sets them to work gathering the ingredients needed to make the grenades for Jack Sparrow. This is not an easy task, since it includes going into Royal Navy forts for the needed materials. See Weapon Unlock: Grenade for more details. '' Using Grenades To use a grenade, put the grenade pouch on your weapon belt and select it. The grenade skill options will appear below your pirate. To throw, click or hold (Long Volley skill) the left-mouse button. Aiming up or down will help with distance. Once the bomb is thrown, it will explode once it hits an enemy, the ground, or YOU! '''Warning:' - Be careful! It is possible to drop a grenade too close and hurt yourself. The grenade does not have to strike an enemy to do damage, since it causes an Area of Effect. Each grenade type has a different Area of Effect range. Grenade Skills Combat Skills Name Description Level Req. Icon Throw Basic grenade throwing skill. 1 Long Volley Hold down the attack button to throw farther. 4 Ammo Skills Name Description Price Level Req. Icon Explosive A crude ceramic grenade. 0 1 Stink Pot A ceramic pot filled with noxious gas and foul smelling gunk. 4g (per 10) 2 Fire Bomb Flammable bomb that sets fire to it's surroundings. 10g (per 25) 8 Smoke Bomb A bomb filled with quick burning tar and rags. Creates a blinding cloud of smoke. 5g (per 5) 12 Siege Charge A heavy iron grenade that packs a wallop! 7g (per 5) 20 Passive Skills These skills, once learned, are always in effect. Name Description Level Req. Icon Determination Increase health regeneration rate. 6 Demolitions Increases the area of effect for your grenade and cannonball explosions. 10 Toughness Decreases the amount of damage taken from cannonball and grenade attacks. 14 Ignore Pain Limits effects of poison, stuns, etc. 17 Grenade Sack A pirate can only hold so many bombs on them at one time, but you can buy special sacks at your local gunsmith that let you carry more. Type Description Cost Small Sack Holds +10 Stinkpot / Fire, +5 Smoke / Siege 1000g Medium Sack Holds +20 Stinkpot / Fire, +10 Smoke / Siege 4000g Large Sack Holds +30 Stinkpot / Fire, +15 Smoke / Siege 12000g Note: Explosive is now infinite ammo. Grenade Skins The Legend of Pirates Online has added new appearance skins and types, which can be obtained from special quests, found in loot, or added from Redeem Codes in game. Game Tips Because Grenades do so much damage they give very little rep.You can try these ideas to increase your return. *Level with a crew when possible. Not only will you help them defeat bigger enemies faster but the 20-50% bonus will help you. *After receiving grenades, it is wise to start leveling them immediately since they can take the longest time. *A very important tip to level grenades quickly is to use weaker grenades, such as Stink Pot, Fire Bomb and especially Smoke Cloud. Try mixing them up. *Defeating General Sandspine, or a similar boss, is a good option for leveling grenades when you first get them. *Defeating the group of Veterans and the Officer on Kingshead is also a good way to level grenades early on. *As you get stronger, you may need to attack the stronger Urchinfists in the Cursed Caverns. If you can, getting a group of these with a healer is the most efficient way to level grenades in the later levels. *On option to train grenades over a long period of time by using a single grenade to start a battle from a ranged distance, then switching to another weapon to finish off the enemy(s) can make things less stressful than constantly throwing grenades at enemies, and can also shorten a battle since you've already taken a chunk of health out of them. *Throwing any type of grenade from a ship at any ship will do no damage, although it says "Cannot damage other players ships!" *During an Invasion, if you have unlocked the Siege Charge, you can use it to destroy Powder Keg Runners from a safe distance. *Smoke is better from a distance, otherwise you and your crew can be blinded too! *With the new updates and the new island Ravens Cove added a new way to Lv. has appeared. If you go to the one idol with the four ghosts you must kill at once, take a Siege to group them, then simiply finish them off with Explosives this averages about 60 rep. total with Lv. 20-25 grenade. *When in range, you can throw grenades at enemy ships, to get some extra reputation, before another player ship sinks it. Category:Weapons Category:Skills